A Gift of blood
by ajj7sunhawk
Summary: Errr This is a fic that is in response to an LJ challenge, blood and sex. Had to do an AU based on concept "What if Ban met Akabane before he met Ginji." Supposed to be a 1shot but can be motivated to continue IF enough R&R after I finish my others. Enjoy


The wind howled around the two facing each other. The boy was young maybe 16 or 17 and he faced off against a much older man. The blonde licked the blade in his hands, tasting the blood of the boy coating the edges of the sword. The boy seemed at a disadvantage, the blonde was older, heavier and stronger, with a speed that belied his size, his sword a fine weapon that gleamed in the moonlight. The buttons on the blonde's uniform glittered gold , his clothes were of the finest quality. The black haired youth stood weaponless, breathing hard he didn't seem to notice or care that there was a slash mark across his chest, blood was seeping out, on to a sweater that had seen much better days.

Blue eyes glittered behind violet sunglasses, the youth moved, immediately it was apparent that the outer trappings were just that, the advantage was an illusion, the speed in which the brunette attacked defied logic and the senses. The blonde could see a second into the future, but it was of little worth when the brunette's speed matched and surpassed that. The youth had no weapon, his bare hand caught the sword, its sharp edges cut deep into the skin of the palm, vermilion liquid- rich and pure ran freely down the hand. Then the fist closed and the blade shattered. The two jumped apart.

The blonde laughed maniacally. "2 seconds! Midou I can see you dead" The knuckle knives dug into the forearm of the youth three lines of blood appeared from the mid forearm of the youth to his knuckles. The youth broke away and brought his own hand to his face, and mimicking the blonde licked one line of blood. "And that's three.." The youth spoke for the first time since the fight began, his blue eyes glittered with power. "You had 3 strikes to kill me, now its my turn."

Sprays of blood filled the air, the youth drove his fist into the man's chest, his ribs splintered tearing thorough his own flesh. Foudo screamed, "One" the youth said. Before Foudo could recover slim fingers plunged into Foudo's right eye and pulled it out, with a sickening 'pop' blood sprayed the impassive face of the youth. "Two" the brunette said casually tossing the eye over his shoulder, where it bounced leaving bloody spots before coming to a stop to stare at the blood splattered ceiling. .

Tears filled Foudo's left eye, as the empty socket of the right weeped blood. "MY POWERS"" The man screamed frothing in the mouth he attacked the youth who stood indifferent. "Three" the youth said and his hand drove into Foudo's chest cavity, cleaving though the shattered ribcage human claws grabbed. And yanked out the still beating heart. Foudo gasped in shock at his now empty chest cavity, his once pristine blue covered in red blood. As the life blood seeped out of the blonde... he heard the infuriatingly cool voice say "Just a minute." and the world shattered around him. Foudo still in his pristine uniform was on his knees tears, clouding his vision.

"That was a dream, this is reality." The brunette said and flashed beside the blonde, without giving the man time to use his ability, he grabbed the blonde's hand and yanked and twisted.

Arrrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhh!!!!

The limb snapped, skin separated and shredded, nerves and veins stretchered and then split apart, this time filling the air with blood for real. The youth held the hand, and looked at the cowering older man. "You lose" he said to the man lying in a pool of his one blood. The brunette tossed the severed limb contemptuously at the man turned and walked off.

"I'll kill you Ban Midou! I'll cut off you mouth,, grind your bones to dust, take apart your limbs and eat your eyes. So swears Takama Foudo." The blonde raved at the receding back. Ban made no acknowledgement that Foudo could see.

His lips twisted in a humorless smile. Yes he thought, focus on me, let me be the center of your madness, and stay away from Himiko. The truth was his injuries were bad, he doubted he could last much longer in the fight, he had wanted to kill the blonde but that wasn't in the cards .. yet. He'd get stronger, then he'd finish it.

--

Ban Midou walked slowly back to the decrepit abandoned building he slept in. He had managed to pick five thousand yen from the the fucking blonde screw-up's wallet while he had been hit with the Jagan, enough money for some bandages and food, and some for later. He had bought the goods from a convenience store, the clerk looking at the bloody boy almost jumped out of his skin in panic. Ban had been forced to use his last Jagan of the day to ensure service and stop the clerk from calling the cops. Buns, bandages and drinks in a plastic bag, Ban trudged on, droplets of blood still fell intermittently, the wounds opened ever time he moved wrongly. He'd get around to looking after them once he rested a bit.

Ban sat on some rags and pulled out the buns, he ate slowly, blood from his wounds seeped into the bun, the youth hardly noticed, the smell and taste of blood was so part of his existence that it hardly mattered. He ate the crimson buns a part of his mind registering that they actually tasted rather good.

It wasn't a sound it was a feeling.. the youth was suddenly on his feet, the movement reopening the cuts, he stared at a dark corner of the room. A piece of silky blackness seemed to detach itself from the wall. A figure in a long black cloak and a large brimmed hat glided smoothly out. "Tee hee! Good day Midou Ban, that was well done, none of my other acquaintances could spot me when I am hiding."

Ban tensed, he didn't say a word, blue eyes watched closely as he got ready to run. On a good day he would be able to take the guy down, but he had lost a lot of blood already and he had used up the Jagan. Ban was a fighting genius not a fool, and a strategic retreat was always a viable option. And if retreat was not an option,... well at least he'd die fighting.

With blinding speed the figure in black moved, scalpels raked out but the silent youth was no longer there, he dodged ducked and ran for the window. Planning to vault out, but his bloody palm destroyed that plan. As it hit the ledge slick with blood his palm slipped and he fell head first out of the fifth floor window. A brutal hand caught his foot yanking him back, sending him flying into the wall. Plaster and dust filled the air as the force destroyed a layer of wall. More blood stained the back of Ban's shirt.

He didn't even pause, ignoring the pain he attacked, speed and agility his main weapons, he dodged scalpels, went low, feinted right and kicked the man in black on the left. Scalpels flew at the youth he caught 3 the 4th pierced his shoulder. His once dirty white pullover was now dark red,the boy was breathing hard. Spots danced before his eyes as the blood loss began to take its tool.

Even as he fought , weaving and hitting, his moves as graceful as a dancers, his thoughts raced, he knew in the state he was in Aesculapius alone would not be enough to take the man in black down, desperate or not, Ban would not consider playing a trump when the odds were impossible, he would rather die then fight badly. He didn't know why the man attacked him nor who he was. He didn't care really, all he knew was that in the state he was in, there was no way he could win, and if he ran he'd just bleed to death on the streets. Alone..

The fighters broke apart and Ban smiled, the smile was empty and hollow and chilling. The smile of one who has made a untenable choice. Blue eyes began too glitter in triumph, he had decided, he would die – in battle, he'd fight until the last drop of blood left his body, and the world was coated in red. Adrenalin surged in his veins, his attacks became deadlier, no thought wasted on retreat he focused on battle, and what little blood left in his veins sang, the danger and exhilaration of battle wrapped around him, pain became twisted into a perversion of pleasure,- as long as there was pain he was alive.

If he was going to die, fucking hell he was going to enjoy himself doing it.

--

Violet eyes narrowed on the boy, not much had even impressed the Jackal, but this silent youth actually fighting him, much to his surprise, did. All his taunts had fallen on deaf ears, he had tried to 'J" the boy and failed, and the boy had actually managed to catch his blades. The the boy smiled, and the Dr felt his breath catch, "_oh my how interesting_" those glasses however.. The Jackal launched a series of attacks scalpels in both hands he closed in with lightning fast attacks -intending to slice the boys face and chest further. He succeeded in slicing the purple glasses into 3 pieces, but the boy swayed out of the way of his attacks and blocked with a speed that matched the jackal's, saving him from further cuts.

The Jackal cursed his timing, fighting the boy at full strength would have been much more satisfying, but the blood the boy had so negligently shed had drawn him, its scent was rich and tantalizing. The Jackals interest had been sparked when he came across the beaten Takama Foudo, it had been tantalized when he first caught sight of the slim, beautiful figure at the store, so proudly coated in blood. The Jackals' own interest had drawn him onward. The boy spotting him - had not been part of the plan, but the Jackal was willing to improvise. The Jackal could not remember the last time he had been so captivated, so interested.

Still the boy was good at defense but was not really a threat... clawed fingers slipped pass the Jackals guard and raking him from right chest to neck. The Jackal knocked the hand stopping it from reaching his face. He raked the air in front with his scalpels forcing the boy to jump back, his naked eyes focused and shining. To his further surprise the Jackal felt the pounding of his own blood in his veins.

"Oh my Ban Midou-kun you are a surprise. I really had not expected to have such an enjoyable time. HiHiHi! Honestly I cannot remember the last time my blood was spilled in battle. Do continue giving me pleasure! Bloody RAIN!"

Blue eyes widened, the youth moved seeming to phase though the air, and against all the Jackal's calculations he could not predict the youth's movements and the rain of scalpels fell harmless to the floor. The boy came at him again -all out, he held nothing back, and yet.. the Jackal knew – he could not explain how he knew – but he did - there was more, much more to the blue eyed youth. The Jackal hungered for it.

Scalpels and bare flesh met in close combat, and thought the boy managed to defend himself and even draw the jackal's blood again when he broke two of the Jackals ribs, the Jackal simultaneously got though the boys defenses and two scalpels sank deep into his upper thigh, and the boy stumbled and fell. Still Ban rolled, his left had hit the floor, he pushed up and he flipped himself to his feet, blue eyes closed in a soundless gasp of pain. Caught in the dim light of the moon, the purity of the pain on the face of the boy coated in blood, had violet eyes widening in admiration and with another more dangerous emotion.

The boy was relentless, ignoring the 3 scalpels sunk deep in his flesh. He attacked with all the skill of a genius. The jackal met the attack and frowned, a strange feeling overcoming him. He had begun the battle when the boy was already in a weakened state, and the boy was holding his own. The Jackal could see the boy's strength and speed were fading, he was too young, not ripe enough, his skills were sharp but not yet honed and he was strong but without the stamina of experience. And to top it off the boy had started the battle hurt and tired. The Jackal had all the advantages, he wasn't even on a job, the attack could be deemed 'unprofessional'. The Jackal felt .. a little, just a little ashamed of himself, that was such a novel emotion that it distracted him for a nanosecond. Enough for the boy to take advantage of and for the first time in maybe ever the Jackal felt a fist connect with his cheek.

Akabane tasted the tang of his own blood, mixed with blood of the boys'. Scalpels aimed at the boys' heart hit air as the boy leaped back. With much less grace then before. The boy was no longer pale, in spite of the heat of battle, he was white. Violet eyes swept the room, and the Doctor in the Jackal was amazed the boy was still standing, the floor, the walls and the ceiling were liberally covered with blood and most if it the boys.

Then the Jackal saw it, in the boys glittering eyes.

The boy knew he was disadvantaged, he seemed to know his death was coming, and yet the boy refused to give the Jackal more of an advantage by using his trump card, in a game that was stacked against him from the start. Then the Jackal knew, he may kill the boy, but he would not be able to claim he had won the battle. The boy would die before he lost, and he stared at death with unblinking unreadable glittering eyes, and the Jackal's admiration grew.

The Jackal's eyes narrowed, as the boy swayed, his eyes for a second went blank, then gritting his teeth the boy pulled himself up, and in an act of sheer will prepared for his final strike.

At that second the Jackal decided and a distinctively predatory smile crossed his face. "Bloody Rain!" This time as Ban dodged away from where the scalpels would fall, Akabane was ready, scalpels entered Ban's foot and as he crashed down, steely hands closed around him, and fingers pressed to his throat. "Fuck yo..." The fist words Ban spoke to the Jackal trailed into silence as the boy his carotid artery pinched collapsed into unconsciousness. Akabane picked up the too light figure, and smiled -it was just as well Ban was not conscious when he said, "Yes, Ban Midou-kun, that is an excellent idea.."

--

Ban Midou came to awareness in a flash, and three things registered instantaneously, first he was in an earth toned room on a fucking huge and comfortable bed. Second the scalpels that had been using him for a pin cushion had been expertly removed, third and more importantly his hands we bound above in head, his hands were suspiciously numb and he couldn't gather the strength to break the bonds.

"Fucking Hell" the youth swore and tried unsuccessfully to break free. But he couldn't even move his hands they were totally numb. Ban smelled blood. He looked down and realized that he was only dressed in what was left of his pants, cut into shorts. Most of his wounds most notedly all the wounds inflicted by Foudo had been cleaned and bandaged expertly. Some of the scalpel wounds had been similarly dealt but the 5 wounds that had been caused by scalpels pin-cushioning him, on his shoulder, two on his thighs and two more on his foot had been cleaned but not bandaged. If he moved too much blood seeped out. The world spun and Ban was forced to lean back on the pillow. Ban was throughly sick of bleeding. "Shit."

"Really Midou-kun one would think that your vocabulary is limited to swear words." a highly cultured and amused voice that sent a chill down Ban's spine said. The Jackal walked out of the shower, he wore a silk robe and his wet hair fell sleek over his shoulders. His violet eyes glittered with humor and his smile was gentle, in a predatory way. Sleek muscles rippled beneath the silk.

Ban's corded muscles tensed. "Who fuck are you, forget that - I don't fucking care, just release me so I can kill you." Ban said sapphire eyes shining with rage.

"Tsk, tsk. Is that any way to begin negotiations? Looks like I have a great deal more to teach you then I though." the man said, "Firstly I am Kuroudo Akabane, professional transporter." Akabane said with small bow.

Ban's eyes narrowed, "So why did you attack me, I haven't plundered anything in the last few weeks, and I have nothing on me worth transporting."

"We'll get to that later," Akabane said smiling "Second as I am sure you have realized your hands are useless at the moment. I assure you it is not permanent, I just disabled some nerves on your arms they should regenerate in a few hours. Thirdly I am a medical doctor albeit non-practicing, your wounds have been seen to, Foudo's wont even leave a scar. The open ones I gave you however probably will scar and if you struggle too much they will bleed, and as a medical doctor I will tell you that you are dangerously short of blood."

"Who's fault is that you fucking maniac. And why not fix all the freaking wounds so they wont scar." Ban spat out through clenched teeth.

"That brings us to item number 5, see the person who hired me has quiet specific needs, and the item to be transported is right before me." Akabane said his eyes raking Ban.

Ban felt an invisible pressure on his chest dammit, the shamans, The Mirokus, blood witches, even Himiko, the rather long list of people who wanted to see him dead ran through his head. Ban smiled coolly, he was caught all he could do was bide his time to and find a way to free himself. He had no illusions, no hope of being saved, he knew the list of people who gave half a shit about the demon spawn was well... empty.

If he survived about 12 hours more the Jagan would reset and his odds of survival would dramatically increase.

"Since you patched me up am I to assume that you are going to give them the pleasure of killing me? How long before my execution then." Ban asked his eyes blank.

"Oh how drool! You assume my client wants you dead? I assure you that is not the case." Violet eyes glittered, The murderer sat on the bed next to Ban, long fingers cupped Ban's face.

"It has been such a long time, so very long since I met a being like me, one who dances with death and has the delicious smell of blood around them." Ban gasped, his eyes widened in shock and he froze, hardly daring to breathe, the Transporter bent close to the bound youth. "My client, is myself, Ban Midou-kun, and you have been transported to me. And I find the idea of you bearing my mark, dressed in nothing but the scars I caused most intoxicating"

"You're fucking nuts" Ban's head jerked up slamming into Akabane's mouth, he struggled in earnest, and the scars reopened, Ban's head swam, the world went white and he collapsed back in the bed.

Akabane licked his bleeding lip, he caught Ban's jaw pressing nerves that made Ban's jaw go slack, and Akabane once again bent close to the boy, violet eyes gleamed as the met slightly wild wide blue ones. Drops of the Jackals blood fell into Ban's mouth and the Jackal closed the distance between them, Akabane's tongue and blood swept into Ban. The Jackal's tongue swirled tasting Ban, kissing him deeply. Slim fingers roamed Ban's face, and Ban pressed his chin to his chest instinctively protecting his neck. Akabane licked the small cut on Ban's forehead, and spoke softly, the way one would speak to a wild animal you wished to tame.

"Blood is amazing is it not Ban? Most just carry the ingredients for live, yours however.." Akabane shuddered in delight "Yours contains such intoxicating power, and yet you have spilled so much of it." To emphasize Ban's weakened condition the Jackal stretched out beside him, throwing a leg over Ban's, causing his breathe to hiss in pain and blood ran lightly down his upper thing. "Now my blood, my blood can absorb anything it comes into contact with, right now it contains a mixture of your blood and all the essences that you will need to recover and get strong fast."

Akabane drew out a scalpel and cut the tips of his own fingers. Ban used that action to break the hypnotic effect of the Jackal's words. "So you intend to rape me!" The youth said his voice bitter, "Meh Whatever, its been done! Get on with it, but have the decency to shut the fuck up." Ban had survived rape before he'd survive it now, he just had to get through the next 12 hours. He marshalled his inner strength and will, icing over his heart, preparing himself for what ever pain and humiliation his tormentor was planning to dish out.

"Rape?" Akabane said sounding ridiculously insulted. "Rape my dear Ban-kun is the act of a weak and powerless person. Do I look weak and powerless to you?"

"If the shoe fits.." Ban said arrogantly.

"No Ban Midou-kun, I have no intention of raping you. My intention is to seduce you. I will not take you until your pleasure and need overcome your apprehension, so (Tee hee) lets us both enjoy ourselves this night." Akabane trailed his long fingers down the still forming muscles of the youths bound arms, leaving a trail of crimson. "And as further assurance it will not be rape, I will not take you with your hands bound." Akabane chuckled at the confused look in the boy's eyes, he was experienced in the darker side of life, but the boy was still young, and compared to Akabane he was deliciously naive and innocent.

"Now where was I, oh yes blood." Akabane said "Do you wish your strength back Ban Midou-kun my blood is yours for the consuming." Akabane pressed a bleeding finger to Ban's lips, Ban pressed his lisp together and tried to avert his head. Akabane's free hand came around and defeated that action by simply pinching Ban's nose. Ban gasped for air, and Akabane's bleeding finger entered Ban's mouth, first one then another. Ban tried to bite the fingers but the blood pooled in his mouth and slid down his throat, almost immediately he felt warm, his head cleared just a little. The blood filled Ban's hungry senses, his blood loss acute and the return of strength was intoxicating. Ban's mouth relaxed and he began to suck, to draw more of the healing liquid into himself.

Akabane's smile was triumphant, his fingers healed themselves stopping the flow of blood, and Akabane removed them with a small plop. Involuntarily Ban's tongue followed the fingers out. The seduction had begun..

Akabane's fingers rolled and played with Ban's nipples. When they hardened He lowered his mouth to torment and suck the blooming bud. His free hand, trailed three scalpels down Ban's chest, only one broke skin drawing a line of blood down washboard abs, to the final barrier to Ban's nudity. Ever as Akabane played with the burgeoning sensitive nipples, causing Ban to gasp and swear, the scalpels turned the shorts to bits of rags that fell away from the lite body.

Scalpeless fingers trailed up and down the hardening length, closing around it firmly. "My, my, dear Ban what treasures you hide, and look at all that blood, we need to clean that up." Akabane slowly and delicately with just the tip of his tongue lapped up the blood trail to Ban's groin, while clever fingers worked the hardening member. Akabane's tongue tickled Ban's navel, and the boy's entire body jerked, his penis, hardening further, Ban tired to twist away to stop the spreading pleasure. "Tee hee, so sensitive Ban" Akabane said, easily holding the youth still, his tongue repeated the action.

"Arrgh" Ban gasped, "Stop it, just stop it" he ground out.

Akabane's lips meandered to the boys blood coated thighs. Tutting softly at the waste, he began to meticulously lick up the blood, his long hair adding sensations as it covered the boy's penis and the hand diligently working the stiffening leaking member. Akabane monitored the youths responses closely, he noted the areas that caused muscles to jerk in reaction and he smiled at Ban's sensitivity when he pressed his lips to the wounds, and the pain-pleasure flashed though the boy. Ban was patently unused to a gentle touch giving him pleasure, but pain was familiar to him, the combination drove the youth to confusion, and he had little defense against the Jackals assault.

Finally Akabane's lips closed over the straining member, he ringed the sensitive base with his nails and rolled Ban's balls, with varying degrees of pressure, stimulating him beyond anything Ban had experienced. Akabane felt the pressure in the boy rise, just before it reached bursting point, he nicked the fingers of his left hand and plunged the bleeding digits into Ban's mouth while he sucked and tormented the penis head. With the Jackals blood in his mouth Ban orgasmed, hard. His young body emptied itself into the the Jackals hungry maw, even as the blood nourished him.

Ban felt his world turn over, he had never experienced such pleasure in his life. Sex was usually a mechanical release for him, this was far beyond anything he had, experienced. His head spun, as his body shivered in the aftermath of his release. Akabane's lips found his and Ban was helpless to stop his response, he wanted it, he wanted to experience the pleasure again.

Akabane's arms went up and freed the Ban's hands. Violet eyes met sapphire, if there had been triumph or challenge in Akabane's eyes, the snakebite would have ended the encounter regardless of the pleasure. Instead Akabane's small eyes contained a satisfaction,, and recognition of a kindred soul, a languid pleasure, that promised Ban that there was more to come. Ban's right hand closed around the Jackal's neck, instead of squeezing he drew Akabane down into a torrid, heated kiss.

"It this rape?" Akabane asked softly, nuzzling Ban's lips

"Nooo it not" Ban moaned out.. capitulating to the pleasure..

"In that case you need more of your strength back," Akabane said genially, he slashed the skin on his chest, blood bubbled out. Cradling Ban he drew Ban's head to his chest, "Drink." Akabane said. Ban placed a hand flat on the smooth chest and began almost tentatively licking the blood, then he closed his mouth over the scar and drank deep. The jackal held the boy, nourishing him, watching in satisfaction, as color returned to Ban's skin, and his movements became more sure, and sensuous. Ban may not have realized it being in a stressed state, but Akabane was well aware, where ever the future took then, the brunette had bound himself to the Jackal, probably tighter then the youth realized.

And Ban's hands and mouth on his skin were more then the Jackal could bear, his own control coming to an end.

Akabane's fingers found the hidden puckered bud, he scratched the sensitive skin drawing blood, using it as lubrication Akabane sank his finger into the youth. Ban stilled, "No" He whispered.

"Hush, Ban, Tonight you are mine, become stronger, defeat me in battle and you can take the top." Akabane whispered back, as his finger sank deep and found the bundle of nerves designed to drive a man mad. Ban shuddered, using only blood as lubrication Akabane sank two more fingers into the tight body. Ban's spent member, recovered and hardened once again, and as Akabane stoked, twisted and scissored his fingers, Ban's pleasure mounted, His claws dug into Akabane's back, and blood ran in crimson tickles down satiny skin. Akabane's fingers closed around Ban's heated cock once again, and a coy and alluring cry of pleasure escaped Ban;'s lips.

Akabane removed his fingers, and lying Ban back down on the bed, positioned himself at Ban';s entrance. Ban gasped in horror when Akabane drew a scalpel and made a shallow cut on his own member. The light pain seemed to cause Akabane to expand and harden further, "There" the Jackal said as his own blood coated his penis "That will give us sufficient lubrication".

"Akabane!" Ban choked out his chin pressed to his chest as Akabane in a smooth move sank deep. Akabene's slammed into Ban's body, his fist worked Ban's manhood and his lips tormented Ban''s nipples, the sensations washed though the youth. Waves of pain and pleasure coursed though Ban, his blood pounded incessantly, he was burning and spinning out of control.

Hands clenching Akabane's arms, the 200kg grip slipped and the bone of Akabane's forearm cracked. The pain sent the transporter over the edge, he slammed a final time into the boy, hyper extending and ejaculated. Crying out in ecstasy he arched back and spilled himself in the boy. Ban's release came as well, he curled his body inward and came again, spilling hot seed between their two bodies.

---

As Ban relaxed, his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep. The Jackal looked at the sleeping youth covered in semen and blood. The boy was beautiful, and so strong. In a few years he had the potential to show Akabane his true strength. Akabane absently fixed his broken arm, thinking he could train the boy, hone the killing instinct, Akabane suspected Ban Midou would be a more ruthless killer then the Jackal, they could have such fun, playing games of murder. Akabane hummed and fell asleep holding the young body close.

Nightmare images followed Ban, himself addicted to blood– dripping in blood, killing without hesitation, or remorse. Becoming the devil's spawn his mother had called him. A part of him yearned to give in to blood lust, to kill and bathe in blood, without thought or conscious. Another part, saw Eris, saw Yamato, saw Himiko.. and saw the dream of one covered in light..

Akabane woke the next morning, purple eyes widened and narrowed. Ban Midou was gone, on the wall painted in blood were two words. "Thank you."


End file.
